Just an average girl
by JezebelKanda
Summary: A non-crossdressing, non-clubfan, non-special girl with the club in Boston.


The Boston air caressed the cheeks of the seven ex-hosts. The pleasant chatter of the college campus made a sweet backdrop as they stared out at the serenity. They'd all finally taken a break from studying for a final and they were happy to say, it was doing them some good.

"Ah!" said Hani, jumping up, "I'll get us some snacks!" The twins stood followed by the rest of the club.

"We'll go."

"Yeah, it was getting boring just sitting there." Harhi smiled at her friends and their impatience. The little group set off down the cobbled street, aiming for their favorite bakery. Chio's was a really cute place with enough unique sweets to remain Hani's favorite since their arrival. Hani and Mori, at the front of their group stopped suddenly and Tamaki ran into them.

"What's the hold up?" asked the twins, rubbing their identical heads.

"Ren-chan!" cried Hani bowing low to a girl who had drooped a pastel blue box when she turned. The ex-hosts, being ex-hosts, immediately studied her. Just past shoulder length light-brown hair, light blue eyes, small nose, pouty lips, glasses, and wearing a white see-through blouse over a white tank, blue skirt with tiny sparse white polka dots, and dainty high heels, she looked like a lady. She blushed a little and bent to pick the box up.

She bowed back with a tiny smile. "Haninozuka-sensei, Morinozuka-sensei, hello." Hani jumped on her, hugging her tightly.

"What are you doing in Boston, Re-chan?" Hani asked, jumping off of her. "I thought you were still attending Ouran."

"Technically, I am. I'm studying abroad while my parents and Will visit Japan." She smiled a little smile. "Mother says they're having fun." She threw the box she had just dropped into a trash can nearby. "Are you here for the pastry shop?" Hani smiled brightly up at her.

"Yup! Takashi and Usa-chan love it here!" Ren smiled at Mori and opened the door for the club.

"It's my favorite too." she said looking past the two college students to the club behind them.

"Oh, Yeah. These are our friends. There's Haru-chan, she's super nice, and Kyo-chan, who's really smart. Then the twins, Hika-chan and Kao-chan, and finally, Tama-chan!" Tamaki stepped forward and grabbed her hand, kissing it and expecting a blush but not getting one. Ren bowed to the club again.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Ren-chan was one of our students a long time ago. She was really good." The minute the greetings were over, Hani wandered off to the baked goodies with Mori in tow. Ren smiled at her sensei. She let the club immerse themselves in choosing out their pastries while she picked out a dozen donuts.

"Ren, are you back already?" asked the cashier who charged her while the club waited patiently for their turn.

"Yeah, I accidentally dropped the other ones just now." The cashier pretended to have a heart attack.

"Ren, THE Ren, ungracefully dropped something?! The world must be ending!" Ren smiled at the cashier and bowed to the club.

"It was a pleasure meeting you here. I hope I get the chance to converse with you some more."

"Bye-bye, Ren-chan!" called Hani, waving after her through the glass door. His sweet face turned dark and he whispered, "I hate them, Takashi." The club's shocked silence made Tamaki tentatively ask.

"Wh-who do you hate, Hani-senpai?" Hani kept his dark face.

"Ren-chan's parents. They're bad guys and Ren is a really good girl." Haruhi, being her untactful self asked why.

"Renata Oppenheimer, Ren-chan, was visiting her aunt and her family when a car hit them. Her aunt and uncle died and Ren-chan's parents took in their nephew, William. But because Ren-chan reminds Will about the accident, they never let Will see Ren-chan. Ren-chan is going to take over their diamond mine business someday but she hasn't seen her parents since she was six. They wanted to give Will a "family life" but they left Ren-chan to the maids and nannies. Once, her dad told her Will was more important. See, Ren-chan's dad was in love with Will's mom, Ren-chan's mom's older twin. When She rejected him, he married Ren-chan's mom. When Will's mom died, Ren-chan's mom saw the chance to get her husband to like her more and took in Will to help. Ren-chan got thrown aside though."

Tamaki and the twins were in tears Hani went back to looking like his sweet self. "Ren-chan's really sweet though. She makes great cakes, right, Takashi?" Mori nodded silently. But Kyoya and Haruhi weren't paying attention. Kyoya was trying to remember what he knew about the Oppenheimers and Ren, and Haruhi was thinking about how sad the whole thing was.

"But we got our snacks! Let's go back to our seats!" Haruhi shook her head.

"Break's over, we have to study for the final."

"Awwwww, but Haru-chan!" The twins clung to each other, crying frantically.

"Hikaru! Haru-chan won't let me rest!"

"I know Kaoru! Haru-chan is evil!"

"Don't call my darling evil!"

Ren walked back to her family's townhome, smiling gently at having seen Haninozuka and Morinozuka. They had both been very sweet to her when they were her teachers. She stopped and looked up at her house, noting the lacy curtains left to dance in the wind of the open windows and the quiet sound of John (her butler) playing the piano. A soft ache in her chest made her stare up at the sky intently. Once it was gone, she went into the house.

"John, I brought pastries." She smiled at the soft blue walls and the maid who came to take the pastries.

The house felt oddly chilly, though the sun shone through the open windows and it was necessary to wear shorts and skirts. Ren walked through the house in a sort of daze, noting the lack of family photos and memories. She sat in a fluffy chair near a window.

Maybe, someday, friends and family would fill those empty halls. Maybe...

It was already eight when John woke her up. She immediately panicked and spent the rest of the night studying. At that time, the music from his piano, music she had heard every day since the age of six, and the clatter of the plates the maid, Jamie, a clatter that had also been in her life for a very long time combined with her furious rustling of paper and gave the house a lively sound her heart couldn't hear.

**AN: AHHHHH, what should I do?! I have like six stories going at once and I have serious writer's block in some of them but then this ridiculous story comes along and keeps lurking until I write it down and won't leave until I publish it but by the...like sixth chapter I'll get writer's block on it and have to start another one! I'm slowly but surely going insane.. My cousin says it's just me under a lot of stress but I'm sure I'm just crazy and useless... wahh.**


End file.
